


频率

by Mrtentacle



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrtentacle/pseuds/Mrtentacle
Summary: 他们找到了另一个让共生体感到不舒服的声音频率。





	频率

**Author's Note:**

> •你们两个，打什么架，搞搞宿主不好吗？？？  
> •开头一段好像是暴露了我的沙雕吐槽属性  
> ·只有OOC和文是属于我的
> 
> ·半强迫/  
> 两对同时进行并且听得见彼此发出的任何声音！/  
> 触手、失禁play注意

“嗨，你觉得它是什么口味的？”女科学家缓慢转动着旋钮同时问道，“红色的……红莓口味吗？”  
“认真的吗？你真恶心。”她的同事说道。  
“别这么说，它们挺可爱的……哦，是它，我找到了。”  
“可我们试过这个频率。”  
“对，但时间很短，它不是一个范围，而是唯一确定的数值。”她咽了一口唾沫，“我找到了，能让这么些外星宝贝儿发情的频率。”  
——  
巨大的冲击让安妮跌倒在地上，并且在一段时间内无法站起，当然的在这段时间内，破碎的窗外打斗的共生体们耳中的声音频率自然不再变化。  
宿主们明显感到共生体的焦躁，绝非之前那种即将崩溃解体的痛苦，而是……  
而是某种欲望得不到纾解的疯狂。  
所幸他们都已经能和共生体和谐交流了。在噪声中双方不约而同地停止了打斗。  
如果说科学家用了一种准备安慰哭泣小孩的语气，那么记者就像是对待自己相处多年的老伙计。  
他们不约而同地问：  
“怎么了？”  
他们都没有得到回应。  
共生体带着他们往建筑内跑去，如果埃迪和卡尔顿能够在脑内版聊，那么他们一定会同时发出同一个表情包。  
这个表情包叫做一脸懵逼。  
黑人问号也行，政治要正确。  
那么也幸好他们不能在脑内版聊，谁想让其他人知道一个外星生物好像要准备搞你。  
不幸的是，他们最终还是知道彼此经历了什么了。  
也不知道是在哪两个房间，反正任何一个房间里的人都消失干净了，房间离得有些近，里面有桌子和椅子。  
——  
“嘿伙计，冷静点，我们好好谈谈？”埃迪下意识地咽了口唾沫。  
“不！”  
很好，对方粗暴地拒绝了他。同时黑色物质攀上他的腰，撕碎了下体的所有衣物。埃迪没来得及思考他待会儿要怎么回去，因为意识到对方要做什么的慌乱已经占据了他的整个脑子，毒液感受得到他的慌乱，但并没有停止行动。  
共生体同时挤入他的股缝和包覆上他的阴茎，突如其来微凉的触感让埃迪禁不住颤抖。黑色物质一接触到他的性器官就开始粗暴地撸动，埃迪想要捂住嘴，堵住喉咙里的呻吟，但毒液限制了他的行动，他只能选择咬住自己的嘴唇。  
毒液又聪明地捏住他的鼻子，他不得不张开嘴，下身被大力抚慰而要泄出的呻吟被强行咽了回去——毒液的舌头占满了埃迪的整个口腔。他的舌尖扫过埃迪的牙龈和整个舌头，缺氧让埃迪的脸染上一层红晕，显得格外诱人。  
埃迪还在扭动着腰试图逃离毒液，他还剩一点可怜的力气，却被用在这种无用的地方。  
他的双腿在阴茎前端的小孔被入侵的一刻彻底软了，刺痛以及一丝快感直冲到他的脑内，毒液的舌头撤出他的口腔，很多缕银丝被拉到空中。  
埃迪无法控制地发出压抑的呻吟，细小的触手坚持不懈地往里钻，他无法逃离这样的折磨，直到触手钻到最深处停下来。  
毒液在埃迪整个跪在地上之前接住了他，一根湿滑的触手按压着埃迪紧缩的穴口。  
然后他们听到卡尔顿的尖叫。  
卡尔顿跪在地上，上半身依靠着一把椅子，暴乱以绝对的优势压在他身上，科学家下半身的衣物早就没了影子，只是上半身还勉强整齐地穿在身上，因为莫名的恐惧和兴奋而上气不接下气。  
“我们会很好的。”领袖告诉他，“我允许你叫。”  
暴乱可没有毒液温柔，他没有给他的宿主一个适应过程，前后两个入口同时被迅速入侵。  
撕裂的疼痛让卡尔顿全身颤抖，他干涩紧致的后穴因为强行侵入而撕裂，但暴乱一边抽插着一边迅速地修复他的伤口。  
卡尔顿痛苦的尖叫渐渐变成难以承受快感的呻吟，从未被如此对待的身体格外敏感，原本疲软的、几乎没有使用过的性器官在有些湿冷的空气中慢慢抬头。他的内部被暴乱疑似生殖器官的东西撑到了极限，但他扭动着腰极力将凶器吞的更深，以此来取悦他的暴君。  
显然暴乱被他宿主的想法取悦了，他决定给对方一点奖励。银色物质从卡尔顿的背部一路向下，擦过会阴、睾丸来到胸前。  
“啊啊啊！”  
他尖叫不仅是触手开始揉捏他的双乳，还有尿道里突然变粗开始抽插的触手。  
埃迪承认单单从脸的角度卡尔顿有一张颠倒众生的脸，谁也不知道那张清纯无辜的脸、搭配着最神圣的言辞下面藏着怎样阴险狠毒的计划。  
“埃迪，你分心了。”毒液明显不高兴了，他在责怪埃迪自身难保的情况下还有空关注附近那个已经被操得不停浪叫的家伙，看起来他们的进度有点慢。  
但是毒液还是不想让埃迪感到疼痛，噪声消失让他冷静了一些，一根稍微细一些的触手缓慢而坚定地进入埃迪的身体。埃迪不适地扭动起来，触手没有给他带去疼痛，只是从未使用过的地方被侵入的感觉十分陌生。  
也许他不讨厌这样。触手开始有节奏地抽插起来，在运动中蹭湿他的穴口。毒液比普通人大很多的手按在埃迪胸前，他摆出好奇的样子伸出舌头舔舐他的左乳，右手揉捏着在他看来对方手感极佳的胸肌。  
还有包裹着埃迪阴茎的触手，它们模仿着口交的样子“吮吸”着头部，毒液感受到埃迪因为快感的折磨而浑身发抖。  
但他肯定埃迪还想要更多。  
他索性让埃迪整个人趴进他怀里，这个姿势也便于进入，埃迪紧紧抓着他，略微红肿的双唇被唾液沾湿、泛着水光的眼睛通红，像是某种美味的食物。  
他也确实在吃他。  
埃迪感到身后的触手在变粗，逐渐撑开、填满他的身体，他无力躲避，前端的“吮吸”让他的阴茎贴到腹部，溢出的液体又给触手一滴不剩地吸走，他的下身目前除了触手的粘液并没有太多东西。  
“操！这太大了！停下！啊——”  
终于，在触手变粗到一定程度的时候埃迪骂出了生，触手们将他牢牢钉在那里接受一场爱欲的酷刑。  
“你明明感到兴奋，埃迪。”毒液的声音在他耳边格外清晰，告诉他他还想要更多，还能承受更多。  
所以出手又变得更加粗大，真正地将他填满，只要微微一动就会因为被勾起的快感而陷入疯狂。  
“先别动，求你了……”  
埃迪瘫软在毒液的身体——或者说身体里，乞求他停止这非人的“折磨”。  
卡尔顿的呻吟已经完全软了，带着难耐的哭腔，他躺倒在地上，银白色的触手布满整个身体，玩弄他生殖器官的那些恶意地将他推到高潮边缘却不让他释放，暴乱也刻意地避开他身体里的敏感点。  
“像他一样，求求你的主人。”  
“不，你不是！”  
他呜咽着想要维护自己仅剩的尊严，欲望得不到满足却使他更加痛苦，实际上暴乱也会有这样的感受所以这就是一场拉锯战。  
触手们漫不经心地抽打着卡尔顿全身各处：腰间、大腿内侧以及臀部，这场粗暴的性爱中疼痛自然也要成为情趣之一。暴乱很清楚疼痛也能给身下的人带去难以明说的快意。  
“呜……”小科学家夹紧了修长的双腿，脚趾因为过载的快感蜷缩着，他的双手被紧紧按在地上，生理性的泪水无法抑制地从美丽的大眼睛里往外涌，十分让人心软。  
暴乱思考了一会儿，他应该有的是时间让卡尔顿承认这件事，所以现在最需要的还是让他们都解放。  
原本从尿道中抽出的触手重新钻了回去进到最深处，同时还有触手挤压他的睾丸，暴乱毫不留情地戳刺着他的每个敏感点。卡尔顿瞬间绷紧了身体发出一声拉长的、软糯的呻吟，露出光洁而脆弱的颈部，然后脱力似的倒回地上。  
在这种折磨之下，卡尔顿没多久就射了，浓稠的精液被堵在前端的触手悉数接纳，他的身体在暴乱没有间断过的入侵之下不正常地发抖。  
太过了。  
那根细小的触手退出时，淡黄色的液体不受控制地从被撑大的小口流出滴落在地，卡尔顿握紧拳头闭上眼睛，太多的汗水打湿了他的头发，柔软地贴在前额。  
“我们不能止步不前，埃迪。”毒液的声音带着显而易见的愉悦。  
“慢、啊！”埃迪在毒液的动作开始之后就再也无法发出完整的句子，涨满他身体的凶器几乎是每动一下就能碾过他的敏感点，然而他变了调破碎的呻吟只换来了毒液更深更凶猛的进攻。埃迪浑身发热、大汗淋漓，源源不断的快感将他的理智吞噬殆尽，他企图放松来减轻让他难以忍受的抽动带来的感受，不过共生体只会在这时候把他填的更满。  
他的内壁始终绞着侵犯自己的东西，各种不知名的液体因为进出的摩擦泛出淫靡的白沫。埃迪在无法抵抗的侵犯中萌生了一种病态的满足感，知道埃迪开始扭动着身体迎合自己进入的毒液决定给他一些奖励。呆在埃迪后穴里冲撞的器官表面长出了一些细微的凸起，就像按摩棒一样，刻意地在每一次插入和抽出的时候尽可能多地压过他的敏感点，埃迪被激的直翻白眼。  
后穴过载的快感让埃迪忽略了胸前算不上温柔的刺激，实际上他的双乳已经泛红挺立在空气中。还有前端插入触手带来细微的疼痛自然而然地减轻不少。  
射精的欲望越来越强烈，埃迪的注意力转移到自己渴望发泄的阴茎上，同时他又感觉到了一种让他更加羞耻的欲望。  
他感到尿道里的触手正在退出。  
“别出去……嗯！”  
最后一下共生体整个抽出，再准确地顶弄过前列腺进到最深处，同时撤出了前端的触手。埃迪把头埋进毒液应该是肩膀的位置，阴茎抽动着吐出混着黄色的白色液体，把下身弄得一塌糊涂。  
发泄过一次的卡尔顿被暴乱抱到桌上，大片冰凉的材料接触到皮肤让他禁不住打了个冷颤。  
暴乱撤出的空虚感突然袭击了他，但卡尔顿绝不会开口请求对方的侵犯。  
“看起来你还没有被喂饱。”暴乱的声音在他脑海中回响。  
“给我停下……”  
“你心里可不是这么想的。”  
银白色泛光的“器官”再次插入卡尔顿的身体，恶劣地碾过前列腺，他乏力地向上挺腰，再软软地跌回桌子上。卡尔顿发出一声几乎不可闻的叹息，不知道是得到满足的快乐还是别的什么。  
埃迪毫不压抑的叫喊和毫无意义的骂声一字不落地进入卡尔顿的耳朵，他也没有好到哪儿去：看起来他们都被自己的共生体拉入了欲望的漩涡。  
在暴乱力量的压制下他无处可逃，只能打开双腿接受似乎永无止境的操干，而且这些可怕的外星生物看起来根本没有不应期这种东西。  
卡尔顿已经喊哑了嗓子，他习惯于接触各种试验器材的双手无力地放在身体两侧，过了不应期的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。  
时间还很长，看起来他们今晚是不可能继续战争了。  
夜色笼罩之下，若大的房子里传出难以忍耐的呻吟和呜咽。  
=END=


End file.
